Green Guardian
by Ninjawitch
Summary: Elphaba has grown up in Munchkinland, gone through Quadling country, and spent the rest of her years at an Academy in the Vinkus until the Ozma buys her to protect her daughter, Galinda Upland. The Wizard wants to capture Galinda and use her as leverage to gain control of Oz, but Elphaba will get in his way consistently to save Galinda, if not out of honor, then out of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Regrettably, I do not own Wicked. I'm merely obsessed. ;)**

Elphaba marched in formation with the other Protectors. They were heading out to a platform where they would stand in their tight fitting cat suits and be bid upon by rich people that had children or grandchildren going off to college. She was the only one with a hood and she tugged it lower as they entered out into the bright space of the auction. Now it was well known that this was a special occasion, the Ozma was coming to choose a Protector for her daughter, Princess Galinda Upland, and as such it was understood that she would get first pick. When they emerged from the tunnel and onto the platform, they were somewhat blinded by bright daylight. The platform was in a stone amphitheater with an open roof. Hundreds of people lined the stands and the Ozma was waiting on the stage, a college age girl standing behind her and ogling some of the guys. Elphaba shifted so that she was at the very end of the line, hoping to avoid being seen. The Ozma was fairly young, around forty or so, she was beautifully dressed in a white gown, the girl behind her was dressed in a similar gown, but instead of white it was pink. Bright pink. The Ozma was approximately five people away from Elphaba when she noticed that she was wearing a hood. She walked slowly over to her, placing a gentle hand on her upper arm, surprised to find that her arms were rock hard, and she didn't even have to squeeze!

"Why are you hiding underneath that hood?" Elphaba looked at the older woman before her with a slight sense of awe.

"I'm hiding because people generally don't react very well when they see me." The Ozma stared into her carmel colored eyes, the only part of her face visible beneath the hood.

"Surely it isn't that bad." Elphaba just shook her head. The woman reached up and gently pulled her hood back. The light caught her black hair, causing it to shine multiple colors, predominately a blackish purple, like raven feathers, and her emerald skin glowed in the light. Elphaba immediately cast her eyes to the ground, waiting for a shriek or a gasp, but there was nothing. The Ozma moved her hand to Elphaba's chin, pulling her face up to look at her.

"What is your name?"

"Elphaba Thropp." The older woman nodded.

"So you are the daughter of the Head."

"That is correct."

"Then why are you among the Protectors?"

"Because it's all I've known since I was three." The Ozma glared hard at Frexspar, who was standing in front of the group and he flinched. Satisfied, she turned back to her and continued in a smooth and soothing voice.

"Can you tell me your ranking among your class?" Elphaba nodded.

"I am the top student in my class." The ruler of Oz quirked a brow at this, then nodded and brought the girl in the pink dress out from behind her.

"This is Princess Galinda Upland, your new charge."

The Princess stared between her mother and her newly appointed Protector. Elphaba was shocked as well and the second hazel met cerulean, they knew that something was different. They both attributed it to instant loathing. Elphaba bowed deeply, but with little flourish. On reflex the blonde extended a hand and Elphaba kissed it, her lips creating an electric feeling against the pale skin. This confused both of them, but Elphaba pulled them through again.

"My name is Elphaba Thropp, and I look forward to serving you for as long as I live." This response was the formal response that they were told to give when introduced to their charge for the first time. The blonde nodded superiorly and then turned on her heel, the Ozma and Elphaba following immediately.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Galinda fumed the whole trip to Shiz. Her new Protector was an anti-social vegetable, everything about Elphaba irritated her. From the way that she simply stared out the window at the scenery as it flashed past to the way she would talk with her almost emotionlessly, to the way she would argue with her when the pink Princess grew irate at her. As things now stood, the two were sitting in a stony silence, waiting for their train to come to a complete stop. When that happened Elphaba was the first to stand, calmly walking over to Galinda and offering her hand to help her up. The blonde gave said hand a disgusted look and batted it away with her carry on. Elphaba said nothing about this, merely turning and taking her small satchel from the overhead, holding the door open for the blonde so that she could exit as a Princess should, and following her though the car and onto the platform. They stepped down off the train and silence immediately fell at the station, everyone was staring at Elphaba. A boy snickered and picked up a stone throwing it at the green girl, hitting her in the jaw, soon other people were pelting Elphaba with stones as they walked through the station. Elphaba was very careful to stay far enough behind the frowning blonde that no stray stones would hit her, but close enough that she could run to her if needed. They stopped by the administrative office to pick up their room keys, then they were off to room 22 on the second floor of Crage Hall. The room was spacious, equipped with two beds and a rather nice bathroom. One bed was covered completely by a fluffy pink comforter and more pillows than Elphaba had ever seen on any one bed in her entire life, and that entire side of the bedroom was covered in pink. There was a large window with a plush pink seat on it on that side as well as the bathroom and kitchen. The other side of the room was completely barren except for a simple cot with rough black sheets and one pillow. On the bed rested a clean and pressed white button down shirt with the royal crest, a golden z inside an O, sewn into the pocket on the left breast pocket, next to it was a black tank top with a large rendition of the Ozian crest embroidered on the side in golden thread, a pair of navy leggings with a black belt, and a rough brown nightgown. Elphaba placed the Princess's bags on the pink bed and started to unpack them.

"Leave them,"

Elphaba nodded and picked up her satchel, jack-knifing herself onto her bed, up at the head, against the wall where she could see whatever was coming next. She watched the blonde Princess struggle to put her shoes on the shoe rack, as she did this, the green girl discerned a sort of categorization, from casual on the bottom shelf to what she assumed would be dressy on the top shelf. The petite girl was struggling to put a pair of expensive looking red heels on the very top shelf and Elphaba smirked to herself.

"Princess, if you need any help over there, all you have to do is ask." Her smirk was gone by the time the frustrated blonde turned around to face her. From the scowl on her face Elphaba got the idea that it would be a wonderful thing if she shut up. The Princess looked at her bed, then looked at her shoe rack, a plan forming in her little mind. Elphaba saw what she was going to do and leapt from her bed and across the blonde's to stop her, but she was too late. The irritating girl had already jumped, using her bed as a spring board, and slammed the heels onto the top shelf, and causing the rest of the shelf to fall forward in the process. Elphaba caught her, pushing her to the ground and hunching over her in a protective manner as the shoes rained down and the heavy rack crashed onto her back, Elphaba shut her eyes tightly, hissing at the pain exploding along her spine. When she opened her eyes, Galinda was still beneath her, staring up at her, they were only inches apart, and one of Elphaba's legs was between Galinda's.

"Are you alright Princess?" Elphaba's breath tickled Galinda's exposed throat and parted lips, causing her to shudder.

"I-I'm fine Miss Elphaba. You?"

"I'll be fine, but would you mind moving so that I can get up?" Elphaba looked a little sheepish at requesting something from someone from her, making Galinda flush slightly from both their position and the fact that she didn't think of it first.

"Right, of course." Elphaba shifted so that her right arm was held tightly to her side and Galinda could slide out. The blonde got up and dusted herself off, sitting down on her fluffy pink bed to watch Elphaba. The green girl rolled onto her back, bracing her feet and hands against the heavy wooden shelf, pushing it up almost effortlessly and leaping to her feet smoothly in one graceful motion. Elphaba noticed Galinda's stare and decided to have a little fun when the blonde didn't look away. She stretched, knowing full well that her tight clothing would display her bones and muscles extremely well. Galinda was startled by how bony Elphaba was and was still a little in awe of the fact that the gangly girl had just pushed an easily hundred pound shoe rack off of herself with no assistance like it was a piece of paper, these combined factors caused her jaw to drop, and Elphaba, seeing an opportunity, walked past her, hips swinging slightly, and closed her mouth with a light caress.

"Careful Princess, if you leave your mouth open like that someone might take advantage." She walked to her own bed, picking up her uniform, and then headed into the bathroom while Galinda sat on her bed, flabbergasted. When Elphaba opened the bathroom door, she was met by an angry blonde.

"Miss Elphaba are you suggesting that I'm easy? You don't even know me!"

"No, I wasn't suggesting that you're easy. In fact I very much doubt that you would be easy. I was merely pointing out the fact that you were putting yourself in an incredibly vulnerable position." She brushed past the blonde, going over to her bed and kneeling beside it.

"And what would you know about vulnerable positions? You're _green, _who in Oz would want you to be, or even care, if you were in a vulnerable position?" Elphaba had pulled out a hardwood case from beneath her bed and her hands were on the steel clasps. She froze, bangs falling in a tapered streaks of midnight around her face, blocking it from view. After a moment she raised a hand to trace a scar that ran from under her right ear down diagonally to the left, disappearing beneath the collar of her top right in between her breasts. When she spoke next, it was barely above a whisper, and Galinda felt a twinge of regret at the broken and resigned tone.

"No one Princess." She looked up at her charge, pain dancing behind a sad smile and soulful hazel eyes. "No one at all." She turned back to the case, opening the clasps and withdrawing a sword with a red leather scabbard, the sword itself was the same as the swords carried by the guards back at the palace, but it was longer, lighter, and sharper. Elphaba put the gleaming blade on her forearm and before Galinda could stop her she drew it across her skin without the slightest hesitation or emotion. Galinda gasped and she rushed forward, pressing her hands over it. No matter how much she hated someone, she had always been one to help.

"Elphaba! What are you doing?! Why would you do that?!" The blood from the thin cut seeped between her fingers and dripped onto the cobblestone floor, collecting in the cracks and mapping them.

"I was just making sure it was sharp. A dull blade is difficult to fight with and besides, it's really not a big deal." She set the sword down and laid her hand over the distraught princess's. "If it bothers you I won't do it again. I'm sorry to have upset you." Elphaba's demeanor was slightly more detached than before, like she didn't quite know how to deal with this situation. Galinda looked into her eyes and saw confusion as well as a bit of child-like fear in her eyes.

"Please promise me that you won't hurt yourself again."

Elphaba suddenly found the floor fascinating and didn't answer for a few moments. The thin girl got up, gently slipping her arm out of Galinda's grasp as she did so, turning to the door and laying a hand on the knob. "Princess, I can't make that promise and keep it. Many things may require it." She opened the door and turned back to help her charge up from her position on the floor. "But I can make a deal with you. I will try and avoid harming myself as long as you can promise me that you'll do what makes you happy, at least every now and again that is, is that acceptable?" Galinda didn't really know what to think of the girl at this point. They had been together for only a week and she was making it exceedingly hard to hate her. Galinda decided that the best thing for it was to just effect a formal and regal air, and then proceed to bumble through it.

"It's adequate." Elphaba smiled gently and Galinda felt some of the previous tension dissipate, Elphaba had released her the second that Galinda was on her feet and balanced again, moving to the door way.

"Then may I have the honor of escorting you, Princess?" Elphaba had offered her uninjured arm and the blonde returned her smile with a shyer one, looping her arm through Elphaba's.

"Of course." The blonde couldn't help but feel that she had hit a nerve earlier and should apologize, but she wasn't sure of how to do it. She studied Elphaba as they walked, noting the incandescent dark green scars that criss-crossed most of the visible skin, a sadness welling in her at the thought of someone having to suffer like that. _She's green Galinda, she's not human._ Elphaba noticed Galinda's staring again.

"Princess, I'm pretty sure that my skin will remain green no matter how hard or how much you stare at it. No, I did not eat grass as a child, no it's not paint, no it's not contagious, I was born with it, I know it makes people uncomfortable, but please, try not to let it bother you." Galinda shook herself slightly.

"How did you get all those scars?" Elphaba looked down at herself then back up at Galinda.

"You'll have to be more specific Princess, each scar has an individual story, and anyway, it looks like the vultures are about to descend, and unfortunately I cannot protect you from them unless they intend to or cause you harm, or if you want me to, in which case I will gladly intervene." Elphaba inconspicuously removed her arm from Galinda's, falling behind a step and standing at attention when a couple of girls walked up to Galinda. One was dressed in a long white gown, her brown hair curled perfectly, her face was delicate, but her nose was slightly big and her eyes were a little high on her face, the other girl was obviously a munchkin, she was about three or four feet tall, her nut-brown hair fell in bouncy natural curls, and she wore a uniform just like Elphaba's, minus the crest.

"Hello Princess! My name's Pfannee and this is Milla, my Protector." Milla walked over to stand in front of Elphaba, looking at her closely.

"Milla, what are you- oh." Pfannee walked over to join her protector, staring at Elphaba. Elphaba herself just directed her gaze to her feet, Galinda raised an eyebrow at her, but either she didn't notice or was trying to signal that this would be a conversation for later, because she didn't look up.

"Is this paint or something?" Pfannee reached toward her and Galinda noted that she flinched away from the touch, and she could see a glimmer of fear in her eyes, but it was gone so quickly that she wasn't really sure if it was there to begin with. Pfannee grabbed her arm, bringing it out from behind her back, and rubbed it hard with her thumb. When none of the green came off she looked at Elphaba in disgust. Milla, on the other hand seemed to have finally figured out whatever it was that she was thinking about, she backed away, stammering out an apology and pulling Pfannee with her. Pfannee looked at her curiously.

"Milla? What's wrong? Do you know it?" Milla didn't look away from Elphaba to respond, eyes remaining locked on the girl.

"It's the Wicked Witch of the West! She's the number one Protector from all points west of the Emerald City!" Galinda looked at the girl, confusion written all over her face.

"Wicked Witch of the West? Who, Elphaba?" Milla still had her eyes locked on the green girl.

"All I know is that she faced down an entire Vinkan war tribe when she was only fourteen, her father is the head of the academy located in the Vinkus as well, and that he sent her out into the Great Kells and Kumbricia's Pass for an entire week all on her own when she was nine!" Elphaba's jaw had clenched and her muscles had tensed.

"It was a month, not a week." Pfannee eyed her and made a dismissive sound.

"Well I can't imagine you didn't deserve it." Milla looked horrified and slightly panicked, but Pfannee just plowed on, completely ignoring her Protector's warning looks. "So what did you do? Kill another protector? Steal food to bulk up your scrawny frame? What?" Elphaba finally looked up, standing tall with a fire in her eyes that Galinda didn't think possible.

"I stopped him from punishing a child for breaking a glass while washing dishes, and I yelled back at him. It was the first time that I stood up to him and he was furious." Pfannee glared at her hard, and Elphaba had to hold in a smirk of triumph when she did nothing else.

"If you'll excuse us, the Princess and I need to get to orientation." She reached for Galinda's arm, but was stopped when Pfannee slapped her hard across her face, adding a split lip to the myriad of bruises appearing on her face and the cuts from the stones.

"Just because she got stuck having an ugly monster like you as a Protector, does not mean you have any right to touch her!" Milla looked guiltily at Elphaba, her eyes saying that she apologized for her charge's actions. Elphaba's eyes returned to the floor and she retracted it, placing it behind her back and gripping it tightly, digging her black nails into her skin, and silently berating herself for being so presumptuous.

"I'm sorry that I have offended you, but we do indeed have to get going, otherwise all of us will be late." Pfannee was still glaring daggers at her, but when Galinda started walking toward the main building, she fell in step with her and taking her arm, saying something about how Galinda should ignore the 'horrible green bean'. Elphaba looked at her charge's back for a minute, thinking about how much this would be like the academy, she shook her head and followed, Milla coming to walk with her.

"Elphaba, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Elphaba looked down at the girl.

"It's alright Miss Milla." She gave her a heart-stoppingly sad smile. "I'm used to it by now." Milla reached up and wiped away the blood that was starting to trickle down her chin, noticing the flinch just as Galinda had, and noting how soft her skin was. Elphaba gave her a questioning glance, she gave her a hesitant smile, one that Elphaba returned cautiously. She blushed furiously and looked down at her feet. Elphaba smiled at her fully, something that entranced and made Galinda jealous at the same time. She had been keeping tabs on the two the entire time and was silently fuming that this stranger could get her to smile within a few minutes when it took her an entire week of riding with her on the train. They continued down the halls, following the masses of new students to an auditorium. On the main stage there were three people, a large carp-like woman, a rather severe looking older man wearing the dark garb of a pastor and holding a riding crop under one arm, and a tragically beautiful girl in a wheel chair that resembled Elphaba, the biggest difference being that she was a normal color. Galinda noticed Elphaba blanch and disengaged from Pfannee, saying that she needed to talk to someone, but that they should save her and Elphaba some seats, then dropped back to check on the suddenly stiff and formal green girl. She got her attention by looping their arms together, Elphaba looked down at their linked arms, up at Galinda, and then up at the man on the stage, who was scanning the crowd intently, and she pulled her arm away, a worried look on her face. The woman, Madame Morrible, gave a rather long winded and pointless speech that no one would really remember and after an hour or so, turned the stage over to the man.

"Now, I would like to introduce you to the new Head of the Protector's division, Frexspar Thropp." Galinda looked at Elphaba, who seemed agitated. Frexspar walked forward, pushing the girl in the wheel chair forward with him. He stopped the wheel chair and stood next to it as he introduced himself.

"Hello. I am Frexspar Thropp. I will be in charge of training the Protectors and if you call me anything other than Sir, you will be punished." He glared out at them, his eyes sweeping the crowd and landing on Elphaba. He smiled cruelly at her, then indicated the girl next to him. "This is Nessarose, my daughter. She will be treated fairly and with respect while here at Shiz." The man swept the crowd again with a cold gaze, sending icy chills down everyone's backs. "Now that introductions have been made, let me make something abundantly clear. If any Protector breaks a single rule, they will be punished. If their charge breaks a rule, they will be punished for letting them. If I so much as hear a rumor of a Protector acting distastefully, they will be punished." He fixed the entire crowd with another cold glare. "Training starts three hours before dawn and ends at eight in the morning, then starts again at three in the afternoon and goes until nine at night. Each and every one of you will be on time. Is that understood?!" He bellowed the last part and every single Protector shot up from the chair at an incredible speed, standing at attention and saluting him, all bellowing back.

"YES SIR!" He stood at attention too and bellowed out a response.

"YOU ARE DISMISSED!" They saluted him again, clicked their heels together smartly and marched out of the auditorium, charges in tow. When everyone was outside and out of his sight, they all visibly relaxed and Elphaba regained her normal color, relaxing into a normal walk as well. Galinda looked at her curiously.

"Is he always that strict?"

"Unless he's drunk, yes." The blonde's thin eyebrows arched up quizzically.

"And if he's drunk?" Elphaba traced a few scars and stared at the ground as she replied.

"He goes berserk. He only allows himself to get drunk on one night out of the year though, so it's not really a problem. Anyways, we need to get to your first class." Elphaba began to walk toward their life sciences class, Galinda huffed and was about to link their arms together and badger her about it when Pfannee walked over along with a red-headed gillikinese girl that was being trailed by a short girl with spiky black hair. The shorter girl waved at Elphaba in a friendly manner. Elphaba smiled softly and gave a flash of fingers the equivalent of a wave.

"Miss Galinda! I have some people I'd like you to meet! This is Miss Shenshen and her Protector Miss Alice." Alice stepped over to join Elphaba and Milla, going through introductions quietly. Shenshen curtsied to Galinda then looked around, craning her neck as if looking for someone.

"Why, Miss Galinda, where is your Protector, surely you aren't unescorted?" Galinda shook her head and Pfannee pointed to Elphaba, making a noise of disgust. Shenshen's jaw dropped and Elphaba rolled her eyes, making the two next to her chuckle. She put a hand over her eyes, to the greater amusement of everyone present, and then heaved a sigh, not meeting Shenshen's eyes and extending a hand, expecting a swift slap.

"I'm Princess Galinda's Protector, Elphaba Thropp." Alice rolled her eyes and elbowed her in the ribs. Elphaba glared at her. Alice rolled her eyes again and turned to her charge.

"She's the one I told you about." She turned back to Elphaba as she continued. "The one with Guardian-like powers and heroic tendencies." Elphaba glared at her, her hand still extended to Shenshen. At this point she half expected the girl to recoil, but was pleasantly surprised when the girl shook her hand and smiled at her.

"Thank you." Elphaba's jaw dropped and she stared at Shenshen for a second, then she turned to Alice next to her.

"You didn't." Alice grinned evilly.

"Oh but I did." Elphaba glared at her.

"How much did you tell her Ally?" Alice hummed and shuffled her feet, looking up at the sky before giving an answer.

"Enough." Elphaba gave her the 'you bitch' glare and Alice grimaced, moving behind Milla. Shenshen laughed and Pfannee glared at Elphaba's seeming popularity, when an idea popped into her head. She linked her arms with Shenshen and Galinda.

"Girls, I was thinking, since we all seem to be getting along so amiably, how about we have a 'get to know you' sleep over in one of our dorm rooms?" Galinda, seeing a chance to jump into the conversation, clapped her hands enthusiastically and plastered on her best smile.

"Oh what a wonderful idea! We can have it in my room!" Elphaba was irritated by this but wisely decided to remain silent. They walked the rest of the way to Dr. Dillamond's life science class discussing when the sleep over would commence, food, activities, etc. Elphaba stayed behind the main group and said nothing the entire time. When they reached the classroom Galinda, Pfannee and Shenshen sat together tightly, still engaged in their talk of a sleep over, leaving their Protectors to sit on the balcony in front of them, as those were the only seats left. Elphaba was intrigued to find that the Professor was a Goat, and paid considerable attention to the class. The day was rather boring and normal until Galinda's sorcery class with Madame Morrible. The Head assigned the simple task of creating and throwing a fireball and after that you were supposed to read the first chapter in the sorcery textbook and try some of the spells in it. Galinda was still practicing the fireball and had been for most of the period when Elphaba decided to take pity on her. The girl was standing with her feet close together, shoulders at an angle to the target, one arm outstretched the other wrapped around the heavy textbook. Elphaba sighed, putting aside the Life Science book she had been reading and stood up.

"Princess, if you keep doing it like that then you're gonna get burned or you'll catch something on fire or summon a fire demon or all of the above." She walked over to Galinda and set the book aside, much to the blonde's protests.

"How do you know? What do you even know about magic?" Elphaba smirked, she had an opportunity to gain her charge's respect and she intended to make the best of it.

"I'll show you what I know _if_ you can make a fireball _and_ make it hit the target." The blonde pouted, but agreed. Elphaba moved to stand behind her, spreading the girl's feet slightly with her foot and laying her hands over the backs of Galinda's.

"You haven't done this before so it'd be best if you use both hands, when you get better you can use one hand, which will give you greater accuracy. Now, what sets you off?" She raised her charge's hands and held them in front of her.

"Huh?" Elphaba chuckled.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that, what makes you angry?" The blonde turned her head and glared at her.

"Right now? You." Elphaba laughed.

"Well good, that should make this easy on you. Close your eyes and think of what about me angers you." Galinda huffed but did as she was told, thinking of her secretive tendencies, her personality, her inability to get a reading on the green girl, her condescension, and her skin. With her eyes closed she also felt the heat radiating off of Elphaba, it was the kind of heat that comes from a nice warm hearth fire, it was warmer than anybody else, and their bodies were hardly touching! She found her thoughts moving from what it was about the girl that angered her to that delectable heat. She heard Elphaba chuckle softly in her ear, her warm breath tickling her cheek.

"Open your eyes Princess." Galinda opened her eyes and almost lost her focus. Her hands were encased in fire and a large ball of the pink and white flames was nestled in between her palms. Elphaba's hands were covered in green and black flames, and where the two touched gold, pink, and green sparks flew.

"You can control fire? Why isn't it burning me? Why aren't I burning you?" Elphaba chuckled again.

"Rather inquisitive aren't we? Yes I can control fire. Being the best student in the Vinkan Academy also makes me the Fire Witch. As to why we aren't burning each other, I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's like putting sodium and chloride together to make salt, on their own, each is dangerous, but together, they cancel out each other's negative affects. Anyway, focus on the center of the target. Think of the target as the thing you hate most in this world, or think of it as someone or something trying to hurt what you love the most." Galinda glared hard at the target, she didn't really hate anything enough to throw fire at it, not even Elphaba, so she imagined someone trying to hurt her mother. As she released the fireball, she saw a flash of something green shackled to a lab table, lines of red tracing down its sides, a figure in a lab coat holding a curved and glistening white object approximately a foot above the largest line of red while a few other figures stood spread around, taking notes and cleaning tools. Cleaning _blood_ from tools. Galinda felt Elphaba quiver, tensing and stepping back, bringing her back from her contemplation of the strange scene with a compliment on her marksmanship. Galinda turned around to face her, getting the impression that she had been thinking about something similar.

"Well, I made a fireball and I hit the target." Elphaba smirked slightly and looked her in the eyes, raising one hand toward the target. An aura of fire and lightning danced in her eyes around her pupils and immediately the green and black fire gathered around her arm and hand, spiraling into the form of a dragon and shooting toward the target, vaporizing it in a bright burst and shower of white sparks. While the ash from the explosively destroyed target fell around them Elphaba brought her hand over to Galinda's jaw, gently closing it for her and sending sparks of something previously unknown to the blonde through her body before turning around and looking at the other gapers in the class.

"What?" Madame Morrible burst through the door and pointed a fat sausage-like finger at Elphaba.

"YOU!" Elphaba shrank from the sudden boom of her voice, instinctively pushing her charge behind her. Madame Morrible rushed up to her and grabbed both of her hands in hers. "My dear! That was incredible! What's your name?" Elphaba, mildly terrified and confused by the situation could do nothing but answer.

"Elphaba Thropp, Madame." Morrible frowned.

"Are you related to Mr. Thropp?" Elphaba seemed to curl in on herself a little, as if frightened to answer, and gave a curt nod.

"I'm Miss Nessarose's older sister." Morrible's frown deepened.

"Why didn't he say something?" Elphaba chuckled darkly.

"I'm the black-or should I say green?- sheep of the family and he more or less sees me as not his problem." Morrible looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, you still have incredible ability. Are you aware of this?" Elphaba nodded curtly, Morrible looked at her suspiciously, not noticing the creepy tik tok thing that wheeled up behind her until it tapped her leg and pointed to the clock, alerting her to the time. She thanked it and clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention and dismissing them. As they walked out of the classroom Galinda looked at Elphaba quizzically.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a mage?" Elphaba chuckled.

"It didn't exactly come up during any of our multiple arguments, and I doubt that telling you would have been beneficial to either of us." Galinda swatted her on the arm, making her wince as a thin red line appeared on the white cloth. Galinda gasped, lightly laying her hand over it as if to soothe it.

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot." Elphaba regarded her, noting the way her electric eyes seemed to darken in emotion, pulling at her own heart-strings. She laid her hand over her charge's and turned her scrutiny to their hands, noting her pale complexion and the softness of her skin.

"Princess, if you react this way every time I get hurt then it'll be a wonder if you survive college. It's an ordinary occurrence." Galinda's head snapped up.

"What?" Elphaba shook her head and continued walking, slipping her arm out of Galinda's grip as if it were made of smoke. The blonde stared after her for a minute, before huffing and jogging after her.

"Elphaba! We aren't done talking! What do you mean by that?!" Galinda could practically feel her smirking from her position several yards behind.

"Yes we are!" And with that she disappeared into the training building, Galinda following a few seconds after. The Princess smacked into Elphaba, who reacted and caught her before she could fall. Elphaba was standing at the back of a line in a large black marble lobby with blood red standards draping down the walls. On the standards there was a wolf's head howling above the crest of Oz in black. A red strip of carpet ran up the center of the room and joined a square of it in front of two mahogany doors, one with a wolf carved into it, the other bearing the royal emblem in gold. The Protectors were being sent through the wolf door while their charges were being sent through the emblemed one. She looked up at Elphaba, a question in her eyes.

"You will be sent to the observation room and I will be branded and sent into the Yard, don't worry, they'll provide you with dinner. After training we'll meet back down here and head... home." Elphaba paused on the last word, she had known that the Academy was definitely not her home, it was a shelter, like the dorm, and she wondered if she would ever find home, a place where she belonged, where she wasn't just known for her appearance or her acts, but for who she was. She shook her head slightly as they approached the two muscular guards, one holding a clipboard, but both wearing red black and white tuxes. They reached the guards and Elphaba stopped the two of them.

"Princess Galinda Upland and Elphaba Thropp." The two nodded and the girls separated. Galinda walked up a spiral staircase to a room with three out of four walls made of glass. The ceiling was copper and had a gilded chandelier hanging from it. Off to one side, there was a buffet table laid out with multiple forms of refreshment and delectable foods, the floor had a plush red carpet and people were quietly talking all around the room. Ignoring the others, she walked forward and placed her hands on the railing in front of the window facing the Yard. She watched as Elphaba was directed to stand at the end of a line of four students. Next to her there was a Quadling boy who kept looking at her as if he thought he knew her, beyond him there was another boy, a Munchkin, he was stocky, obviously strong, and he was cocky, he kept looking down the line at the Quadling and Elphaba, a cocky smirk in place. Elphaba caught him looking and he blew her a cheeky kiss, to which she just rolled her eyes, spotting Galinda and smirking at her wickedly. Galinda blushed at her, the intensity in her hazel eyes telling her not to worry, they spoke of a loyalty that the Princess had yet to encounter. Galinda turned her eyes away looked at the girl on the other end of the line. She was Gillikinese, a bit taller than Galinda. Her hair was a deep auburn color and was in a low ponytail. She was beautiful. Her eyes were an engaging green, her skin was fair, her body elegant and graceful, she was thin, not as muscular as the others, but not as warrior like as Elphaba. When the blonde compared the two, she found that Elphaba was more attractive to her, even though she was frighteningly thin. The green girl was tall, but not too tall, she was completely in proportion for her runner's build, and the muscles of a warrior wove perfectly beneath her skin, creating a masterpiece, whereas the Gillikinese girl had a subtly sadistic air. Her eyes were sharp and piercing, her body was definitely strong and toned, but it was obvious she had the weight that Elphaba lacked and as she looked down that line at Elphaba, she eyed her predatorily, like a piece of meat that she wanted to devour, Elphaba noticed Galinda's shift in attention and looked down the line casually, quirking a brow at the girl on the end who responded by biting her lip and proceeding to check Elphaba out. Elphaba gave her a quick glance, shrugged, and then stood at attention again and waited for Frexspar to line up the others according to previous district and rank. This appeared to rev the girl even more and Galinda quickly turned her eyes away as her body betrayed her thought category. The group from Elphaba's academy was small and they all stood at silent attention, their tops matching hers except for the crest. The Quadlings stood in a line next to them wearing red tank tops or tunics. Next to them stood the Munchkins, brown jerkins making their agricultural roots painfully obvious. Then, on the end, stood the last line. The Gillikinese. They were sky blue shirts with a silver crest embroidered on each, marking them as being owned by nobility. When Frexspar had finally managed to get each of them in line according to rank he strutted up to the stage where Elphaba and the others stood.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to training. Or as I know some of my old students have come to calling it, Hell. Look around you. Where you are standing now is where you will always stand unless we are engaged in an activity that requires you to move, which will be most of the time, I assure you." He smiled sadistically. "You have been organized by rank, the top student of your previous Academy stands behind me. They will be your team leaders as it were. Every quarter will be split between tournaments and working on basic skills and some of the exercises or challenges you will go through will require you to follow someone, that someone will be the number one ranking Protector from your academy. For example, those from the Gillikin will follow Miss Rosaline." The Gillikinese hooted and cheered while she smiled, winked and waved to her charge. "Those from Munchkinland will follow Master Ross." the cocky Munchkinlander pumped his fist at his charge and his fellows whooped, copying the action as he looked at Rosaline, then Elphaba when she gave him the cold shoulder. Elphaba mimed brushing a speck of dirt off of her shoulder with a very bored look, and mysteriously a pebble flew up from the ground to whack him in the jaw, causing the leer to drop from his face. Galinda hid a smile behind her hand, but couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "The Quadlings will follow Master Urruk." The Quadlings beat their chests and stomped their feet, howling the names of their charges. "And those from my academy will follow Miss Elphaba." Elphaba quickly drew her sword and knelt on one knee, placing the blade on the ground in front of her and angling her body over it. The others in her line turned around and followed suit, placing their weapons on the ground in front of them. This gained everyone's attention as it was already more formal and meaningful than what they had done, and they all watched them carefully

"Princess Galinda Upland," The others said the names of their charges, each name clear, before Elphaba continued leading them in their oath. "My blood I will spill," She took her sword and gripped the blade tightly with one hand, using the other to pull her blade back and cut deeply into her palm so that blood dripped down the blade, magic engraving the blade as her blood formed symbols, images and details that the Princess could not see clearly enough to make out. "to keep you safe and whole. I pledge my life to you. You have my loyalty, and should I dishonor, betray, or hurt you, I am yours to do with as you please. None will harm you. If I fail in my duties and you fall," She drew an 'x' in her own blood over her heart. "I will take my own life." Galinda gasped and gripped the railing tighter to steady herself, the thought of any one doing that making her slightly ill. "You are my princess," She raised her head, meeting Galinda's eyes. Her words sent a warm shiver through her body and butterflies took off in her stomach. The blonde was simply mesmerized by her. Light swirled in her Protector's eyes while her blood coated the sword, changing its shape and engraving more details into it. "and I always protect and care for you, for as long as I shall live. This is my promise to you." She raised the sword and slammed the tip into the wood of the platform, the blood quickly shining before seeming to melt, revealing a completely different sword, and spreading itself into a maze of lines that formed a rose around her. "This is my oath to you," She bowed her head. "and I swear to uphold it, forever, and always." The Vinkan Protectors waited quietly for a response from their charges, their newly reformed weapons shining in their hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"I accept your loyalty, your life, and your protection." She had to fight to keep her voice from wavering or cracking at the green girl's blood oath. The Protectors nodded there heads and Elphaba stood, the hilt of her sword clutched in her right hand while her left continued to bleed.

"Thank you, Princess." The others went by rank, waiting for their charge to respond before thanking them. Rosaline crossed her arms over her chest and glared off to the side as Elphaba basically pledged herself to Galinda. Once that was finished Frexspar walked to stand before Elphaba.

"That's quite an oath to make, Witch, are you sure you can uphold it?" She looked at him coldly.

"Yes, because it is what you raised me to do, it's all I've ever known, and as I said, I will gladly give my life for it." Elphaba was standing at attention again and her voice was emotionless. He nodded and turned to face the others.

"Now that that's done, Miss Elphaba will take you through the routine that you are to complete upon your arrival." He walked off the stage and Elphaba immediately began to take the others through a set of exercises intended to increase all of their basic stats. As Elphaba worked through the exercises Galinda watched her, the way her muscles expanded and contracted all to visibly beneath her taut skin. As Elphaba dropped to the ground for push ups, Galinda caught sight of something branded onto her right shoulder. It was the same signet as on the standards in the lobby, and underneath that there was some lilting script that was still bleeding slightly, making the blonde think it was fresher. She frowned as Elphaba got up and returned to attention while Frexspar returned to the stage. "Alright. We are going to start off with a tournament. It will take a week and will give you each a chance to change your rank. Tonight you will each find a packet outside of your rooms explaining the rules and regulations, but for now, we're gonna have a little fun." Elphaba jumped off the stage as it collapsed and was retracted into the building behind it. The ground began to shake as Frexspar continued. "I am going to release some..." He smiled sadistically. "beasts, into the Yard." Spires of earth rose from the ground, and Elphaba took advantage, bouncing from spire to spire before balancing upon the tip of one. "If you were smart, you would follow Young Miss Elphaba's example, because if one of them gets ahold of you, no one will do anything to stop it. The challenge ends and you can go home if and when you can summon your spirit animal and kill something with it. If you can't, you will either die, or you will just have to last until nine. Good luck, and get used to the odds not being in your favor, they never should have been in the first place." He left and the sound of chains pulling back sounded throughout the Yard. Several roars sounded as dark shapes ripped from the sides of the Yard.

"Some of you don't know how to do this, so I'm going to help you, otherwise you will die." Elphaba's voice cut through the roars and all could hear her. "Stay as quiet and still as you can, and just listen." Every voice other than hers immediately fell silent as they listened. "Finding your spirit animal requires high levels of emotion, but calling it forth requires the opposite, and controlling requires high emotion once again, that is why he referred to this as a challenge. I know that this will probably be difficult, but you need to find your most emotional memory," A subtle green aura surrounded her and was reflected off of several pairs of predatory eyes. "let the emotion from that moment wash through you, but don't let it incapacitate you, face it." A few glows lit up on the ground as Elphaba's aura grew stronger. "Compartmentalize it, remember that moment of calm directly preceding or following the event or memory and bring that to the surface." The green light surrounding Elphaba took the form of a wolf, black fire forming its eyes and resounding in Elphaba's as more glows lit up, many of them different colors. "Use the emotion in this memory, happiness, love, pain, rage, anger, emptiness, no matter what it is, you can convert it into strength." The wolf growled as it continued to grow and a serpentine monster slithered up the spire in front of her, baring its large fangs. The monster lunged forward towards Elphaba. "Use it." The wolf lunged forward and sunk radioactive green claws through its hide, using its teeth to rip its throat out. Elphaba kept her position on the spire. "If those around you are having trouble, pair up and _help them_. No one deserves to die like this," Her face darkened slightly. "especially not when you have someone waiting for you." Her wolf howled and multiple other animalistic sounds responded. For a moment Elphaba looked down and watched the others before jumping down and out of Galinda's sight, although she could tell roughly where she was in the arena.

"She's a brave one, your girl." Galinda looked up at a tall Winkie standing next to her that she recognized as Prince Fiyero Arjiki.

"You should know, you're from the same region." He laughed.

"Yes, I know her. I met her when she was fourteen. She was beautiful even then, and time has only intensified that."

"The Arjiki's are the war tribe she faced."

"She told you?" The Princess smiled tightly.

"No, she hasn't really told me anything. I actually heard it from someone else."

"Ah, then allow me to elaborate," They watched as Elphaba was briefly thrown through the air, kicking off a spire as she was about to hit it and launching herself back down. "damn, anyway, my tribe was angry with Frexspar for using children to take Kiamo Ko, an old water works in the Vinkus, and they wanted it back. My father was still in power and he delivered an ultimatum. Surrender Kiamo Ko, or we will kill every girl in Kiamo Ko and sell the boys into slavery. Well Elphaba came out to face my father alone. He asked her if her father accepted his terms. She walked forward very calmly, and replied. 'No sir, he has sent me to kill you and your son.' Naturally my tribe reacted violently. But even with multiple weapons pointed at her she was calm. She said 'This is one thing that I will not do. You are wise, and your tribe has a right to be angry. The way he took Kiamo Ko was dishonorable and he would not listen to his own daughter when I begged him not to.' She then knelt right at our feet and placed her sword in front of us. 'So instead of killing you and your son, I offer your tribe my life, the life of Frexspar Thropp's eldest daughter, in exchange for the lives of those within the walls of Kiamo Ko.' and for a moment, my father was silent and just stared. When she had bowed, her hair fell forward, and we could see her back." Elphaba appeared again, bloodied up a bit, but still very much alive as she jumped from spire to spire before dropping down again, presumably to help more people. "From what we could see, she had been whipped, heavily, and we could see scars all over her. My father immediately knew what happened, and I could tell that he was mad. He told her to pick up her sword. She did and he took his out, and did what he had to. I remember the amount of blood spilling around his sword and down her side. He withdrew it and she didn't move. 'Go back to your father. Tell him that this is all the blood that needs to be shed, and that the Arjiki will leave Kiamo Ko in his possession as long as you are allowed to go to battle or hunt with us.' Elphaba nodded and bowed to him before turning and walking away. Elphaba never missed a battle or a hunt, no matter how wounded, or sick, or exhausted she was. The Ozma chose your Protector well. She meant every word of that oath." Galinda swallowed hard as the spires of earth receded into the ground.

"Thank you for the information Master Fiyero, but I must go and collect my Protector. It was very nice talking with you." He smiled at her.

"I enjoyed talking with you as well, maybe we could do it again sometime. Over coffee perhaps?" Galinda smiled up at him.

"I would like that."

"Till we meet again I suppose."

"Till we meet again, Fiyero." She turned and walked across the room, emerging from the stairs just in time to see Frexspar confonting Elphaba.

"What was that?! This was meant to reveal the strong ones!" He fisted her shirt and pushed her back into the wall.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time Sir!? Who we lost?!" He pushed her harder into the wall before releasing her.

"Get out."

"Yes Sir." She saluted, him and walked over to Galinda, quietly taking her arm and gently leading her out as Elphaba made for the dormitories Galinda stopped her, gently tugging on her elbow.

"Yes Princess?"

"Several things, but most important is getting you to the infirmary."

"I am fully capable of bandaging myself, but we should get you inside, it's late, and you have class tomorrow." They continued walking while the blonde thought.

"I met Prince Fiyero."

"Oh? I didn't know Yero was here." She looked genuinely surprised. "What did he say?"

"He told me about how you met."

"Ah, that old tale. Well I'm glad it wasn't one of the racier ones."

"You and the Prince have racy tales?" Elphaba laughed.

"Yes, I remember his coming of age hunt. It was one of the times that I accompanied him, poor guy had to wear a loin cloth, and it was cold out! I cannot tell you the number of times I got flashed." The green girl shuddered as Galinda laughed. "Honestly, men hold no attraction for me anymore, I've seen way too much and have no desire to see any of it again!" They both laughed as Elphaba limped up the stairs behind her Princess. She went ahead and opened the door for the blonde, allowing her to enter first.

"Don't you want some food?"

"No, I'll be fine for at least another three days." Galinda frowned at her.

"By that point you'll be weak with hunger." Elphaba unbuckled her sword belt placing it on her bed.

"Believe me I've gone longer."

"Why?"

"Because others needed the food." She shed her over shirt and placed it on the bed, picking up the first aid kit that had been delivered by the porter while she was training.

"What do you mean?"

"Winters in Kiamo Ko are harsh, and with some thousand people, some don't get any food. I'm used to giving my food to the little ones, because I know they would not survive without it. The older children could go out and hunt or scavenge, so when I needed food I would head out for a hunt." The green girl disappeared into the bathroom. Galinda rested on her bed for a moment before walking over and sitting down next to the door.

"Tell me about it."

"What?" Elphaba stripped off her tank top, dropping it to the ground beside her and gently prodding a cut in her side to determine if it needed stitches.

"Kiamo Ko, where you lived, what you did, who you spent your time with, that kind of thing."

"Hmmm... Kiamo Ko is basically a castle. The main yard is where we would train, the students maintained the grounds, took turns cooking, forging equipment, I lived in the tower with Nessa while everyone else was in the village below. Frexspar was the only adult over eighteen, the rest of us ranged anywhere from four to, well, eighteen. You were expected to care for yourself, but the older ones frequently helped the younger when they were learning to hunt, or we gave them food, or taught them something new. The social hierarchy worked in the form of clans, the clans generally didn't have names, you gravitated toward a clan depending on your personality and skills. Everyone challenged me, I was essentially a peace keeper of sorts to them, the elder ones didn't really listen to me at first but they caught on pretty quick that if they wanted to survive, they had to. I was the one that stopped fights, implemented new rules, dealt with territorial disputes, all that. In any case, each morning we had to scale the walls, some of us upperclassmen would carry the smaller ones on our backs. Even though I lived in the tower, I climbed down just so I could climb up the wall with the others. I was never allowed to use the stairs to get up to the tower unless I was carrying Nessa anyway though, so I guess it was just my way of heading to class. I didn't really spend any time with anyone beyond a platonic level. I was, in every emotional sense of the word alone, I always have been." Elphaba snipped the suture thread and tying it off. As she picked up a pad of gauze she heard a pinging sound followed by a thud by the door and whipped around, rushing forward and opening the door quickly to find Galinda on the floor. "Princess!" She bent down, pulling a dart from her neck before it could empty its contents entirely into the blonde's blood stream, she pulled the blonde into the bathroom and shut the door, laying her out then checking for breath and a pulse. Elphaba sighed with relief as she felt warm puffs of air and a strong, perfectly rhythmic heart beat. She put out the light before checking for ways into the bathroom, finding none she moved to the door, putting her ear to it and listening. Three sets of thudding feet and at least as many voices. She waited until they got close to the door, flames already dancing across the skin of her hands and forearms, then she through it open, slamming it into one of them's nose while kicking the nearest one before launching a fireball at the remaining one. Elphaba swung the door shut behind her and melted the lock, moving forward quickly to leap over the burned body of one of Galinda's attackers. She jumped over Galinda's bed and retrieved her sword, returning to her post in front of the bathroom door and twirling the blade expertly in her hand, green fire lighting it up and licking along its length.

"Now I only need one of you alive. So who's it gonna be?" Her voice was menacing but the two figures in front of her laughed.

"Look girlie, we're only here for the blonde, if you let us go maybe we'll treat you nicely." Elphaba stayed silent for a minute before chuckling deeply.

"That's it then, hope you enjoy pushin' up daisies." The sword blurred for a second and then there was the dull thud of a head hitting the floor. "Which means you're the lucky winner." The second assailant tackled her, knocking the sword from her hand and slamming a fist into her ribs as she lit up her hands again. A hand closed around her throat as she brought her hand up and slashed across his face. He cried out and released her throat in favor of holding his face. She kneed him in the side before rolling on top of him and putting him in a tight head lock, strangling him. When she felt his pulse slow and fade, she let go, quickly retrieving rope from her satchel and tying him up. She stood and went to the bathroom door, melting the knob and mechanism entirely before sticking her hand through the resulting hole and opening the door. When she noticed Galinda was no longer on the floor she panicked briefly before hearing the sounds of someone shifting coming from the bathtub. She carefully pulled back the curtain, catching the blonde that came flying at her. Galinda beat her fists against Elphaba's chest before the green witch managed to gently grip her wrists.

"Galinda, it's me. It's me, you're safe now, you're safe." The blonde calmed in her arms and relaxed into her, breathing heavily. Elphaba released her wrists in favor of using her arms to keep her standing.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked. They got you with a dart, I heard you fall and drug you in here, where you would be safest. I've dealt with the attackers, but we definitely can't stay here." Galinda stepped back and Elphaba threw on her tank top.

"Where do we go?"

"The Training Yard. One of your attackers is still alive, he's unconscious and tied up though, I'll grab him and then we can go." Elphaba looked out of the bathroom door, casing the room before moving forward. "Don't look anywhere but me until we get out of here. While we're in transit, you need to walk in front of me, that way I will be able to see any other attackers and act accordingly, but stay close to me, no more than four feet away. Can you do that for me?" She turned and looked into Galinda's eyes. The blonde nodded her consent and Elphaba nodded back, heaving the unconscious man over her shoulder before turning back to her again and laying a gentle and comforting hand on her upper arm. "You're gonna be fine Princess, I meant what I said, I will protect you." Galinda nodded again, still partially shell-shocked at being attacked their first night at Shiz. Elphaba switched the hand that her sword was in and motioned to the door, and Galinda took her cue, walking out the door and heading for the stairs with Elphaba right behind her the whole way. "Once we get outside, we're going to have to move quickly, jog toward the Training Yard, I'll be right behind you." Galinda reached the door and immediately began a fast paced jog toward the Training Yard, Elphaba barely a step behind her. They ran across the quad and Elphaba pounded on the door. "Sir!" She pounded harder and called for a few more minutes before thunder rumbled in the clouds. "Dammit! Nessa! Open the fucking door!" As rain started to fall the youngest Thropp opened the door Elphaba gently pushed Galinda through before rushing in herself.

"Elphaba what's wrong?! Who is that!?" Elphaba walked to a section of wall and pounded on it.

"SIR! There has been an attack on the Princess! Get out here already!" There was a sound like gears moving and the section of wall Elphaba had been pounding on slid back, revealing Frexspar in a pair of pajama pants and a white tank top.

"What happened Witch?"

"Sir, Princess Galinda was struck by a dart at twenty one hundred twelve, I removed the dart before the full dose of sedative could be administered at twenty one hundred thirty, I proceeded to place her in the safest location I could and then dealt with her attackers. Two were dead and the third unconscious and restrained at twenty one hundred thirty five. Princess Galinda awoke approximately two minutes prior. I explained flight protocols to her and came straight here, arriving at twenty one hundred thirty nine." He nodded and motioned to a pillar. Elphaba walked over and set the unconscious man against the pillar before jogging back to Galinda, standing at attention beside her.

"You and the Princess will stay here until we can capture those behind the attack. Elphaba I believe you'll be accustomed to the altitude, but the Princess may require some help." He waved a hand at a section of wall. "You may both retire now, there will be some of your old clothes up there already." Elphaba nodded and gently steered Galinda over toward the section of wall, knocking on it in a very distinct rhythm, the wall slid back and they walked through, into a small entry way type area with a lift in the center. They got into the lift and Elphaba hit the button.

"Are you alright Princess?"

"Yes," She turned to Elphaba and put a hand on her arm. "But what about you? You were limping earlier, and then you fought the men that attacked me."

"I'll be fine Princess, it's nothing I can't handle." The lift doors opened and Elphaba stepped out first, casing their temporary home, then she came back to Galinda.

"We'll be safe here. No windows, this is the only obvious way in or out." Elphaba extended a hand to her. "C'mon, it's actually quite nice." The blonde took her hand, enjoying the warmth of it. Elphaba gently led her through a small hallway and into a bedroom with a bathroom and a kitchen annexed to it. The walls were apple red with white trim, the décor was the height of modern fashion, white accented with black. The bed was king sized and had a black duvet with white sheets and there was a black and white wooden chest at the foot of it, two nightstands were symmetrically placed on either side of the bed, each with a white lamp on it, the carpet was black and everything was remarkably clean.

"Wow."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure this is the nicest place my father has ever let me stay, but I suppose that's all thanks to you." Galinda watched her walk forward toward the chest at the end of the bed, noting her stiffness and how much more pronounced her limp had become.

"Are you sure you're alright Elphaba?"

"I'm fine Princess, stop worrying." Her voice was mirthful as she bent down to get some clothes out of the chest, hissing very quietly and wincing as pain shot through her side and danced across her back and shoulders. Galinda walked forward and gently placed one hand on her waist and the other on her back.

"No, you're not. C'mere." The blonde moved a hand to Elphaba's gently tugging on it and carefully pulling Elphaba into the bathroom. Galinda lit the candles in sconces on the walls before turning to Elphaba looking her over, but saw nothing obvious. "Where's the med kit?"

"My family usually keeps them under the sink." Galinda bent down and retrieved the water proofed box before turning back to Elphaba.

"Take your shirt off."

"Princess, I'm not sure that's-"

"Now." Elphaba sighed and, too tired to bother fighting with her, gripped the hem of her shirt, pulling it off over her head. Scars covered her body, crossing each other in places and running perfectly parallel in others. It was painfully obvious that she had been abused even before she became a Protector, but Galinda didn't say anything, merely running a hand down her side, finding the damaged area, then moving around to her front to probe for broken bones. The heat of her skin indicated that blood was rushing to that area, meaning that there was some extent of damage, but nothing was swelling up much and there were no breaks. She moved her hands to a set of three claw marks on her abs, tracing along them very gently.

"I assume this happened tonight during your father's challenge, right?"

"Yes."

"What did it?"

"Chimera."

"_That_ must have been fun." The blonde's tone was sarcastic and Elphaba smiled at her.

"It was a bit of a challenge, but in the end everyone survived, so it turned out okay, but I see you're starting to pick up on my knack for sarcasm."

"Well, I have heard that when people spend a lot of time with each other they become similar."

"Oz I hope that isn't the case, the kingdom would be in shambles." They chuckled as Galinda secured a pad of gauze by wrapping a length of linen around her midsection.

"Turn around, I need to see your back." Elphaba hesitantly obliged turning to face the door as she brought her braid over her shoulder. Galinda took in the sight of Elphaba's back, the words, the deep scars, how many of them there were, and the brand. On her right shoulder there was the signet that she had seen earlier and beneath it, in lilting and stylized script was the oath that Elphaba had given to her earlier that evening. The signet had been cut and then burned into her skin approximately an hour prior to the oath.

"Elphie..." She raised a hand trailing it down the muscular back in front of her.

"Yeah, I know it isn't the prettiest sight in the world, but it's what I've got. At least the signet isn't weird." The blonde shook her head.

"How can you be okay with this?"

"How could I not? Princess, I haven't had a single choice in anything that has ever mattered in my entire life. There was no way for me to stop any of what happened."

"The words, except for the oath, is it safe to assume that your father did those?"

"He did most of this, but honestly, it's not like I'm his perfect daughter. I'm not Nessa. I... look like my mother and he hates that." Even though she couldn't see her charge, she could feel her tense.

"It's alright, what's done is done, and now that I'm with you he can't really do it again."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, technically I am your property Princess."

"Since when?!"

"Since your mother bought me for you at the auction." Galinda didn't respond, instead securing a pad of gauze over the brand. For a moment there was silence as she sought out and treated Elphaba's wounds. When she'd finished, she gently placed her hands on Elphaba's back, one over the brand.

"I'm sorry."

"For what? You have no reason to be."

"I had no idea the circumstances of our arrangement, and it's only our first day here and you've already gotten hurt because of me..." Elphaba sighed, turning around and gently taking the blonde's hands in her own.

"Galinda. Look at me." The blonde looked up from the black bathroom tiles to meet Elphaba's eyes. "I am going to get hurt. It's a part of life; and if it means that you survive, well, you already know my opinion on that." Elphaba smiled slightly at the end, reassuring her shaky charge. Galinda nodded and Elphaba released her hands.

"Um, could you take off your pants?" The princess blushed and Elphaba smirked seductively, but not in a way that made Galinda uncomfortable. She stripped off her pants and they joined her top on the floor, leaving her in a pair of black panties and the linen wrap she used as a bra. Her knee was slightly swollen and a purplish black color while her shin sported multiple cuts and scrapes, even her thigh had a long cut that looked like it had been made by a sword, yet more scars adorned the skin of both her legs, which Galinda decided to push from her mind for the time being. Galinda examined the wound carefully, gently probing it for debris and cleaning it with alcohol.

"What happened?"

"On my knee or on my thigh?"

"Both."

"Well, someone got a little wild with their sword during the challenge and slashed me by accident, and I just fell and landed really hard on my knee, that's all." Elphaba shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. Galinda continued stitching the laceration on her thigh in companionable silence. She wrapped more linen from the kit around her leg before gently probing her knee. Her patella was out of place, the joint was swelling, but nothing was broken or fractured.

"This is going to hurt."

"Meh, go ahead, I'll be fine." Galinda watched Elphaba as she put the small bone back where it belonged, noting how she didn't even flinch, meeting her eyes solidly. The blonde broke the eye contact when she looked at her knee again, gently running her fingers over the skin, placing a spell on it to remove the pain and prevent further swelling. She stood, packing up the kit and returning it to its previous position under the sink.

"What did you do?" Elphaba asked as she carefully put more weight on her knee.

"A simple spell, stand still for me." Elphaba obliged and Galinda stepped closer, running her hand gently along Elphaba's bruised ribs, green skin rising in bumps where her hand passed. The blonde moved around behind Elphaba and ran her hands down her back, doing the same spell to ease the over worked muscles and cool her skin. Elphaba held her bottom lip between her teeth to prevent herself from letting the blonde know exactly how pleasurable she found this to be. She heard a soft giggle from behind her and noticed that she had been zoning out for a good minute or so and the blonde's fingers were no longer in contact with her skin.

"You can move now y'know." Elphaba recovered quickly, turning around and chuckling as she bent to retrieve her pants and shirt.

"I figured you might have something else that you wanted me to do or talk about with you." The blonde rolled her eyes. The green witch grinned at her cheekily before walking back to the chest at the foot of the bed, retrieving a shirt similar to the one she was wearing now and a pair of pajama pants. She held them out to her companion.

"The shirt should fit. I'm afraid the others would be a bit..." Elphaba blushed slightly but smirked once again, just as before. "restraining," Galinda blushed as well. "the pants might be a bit long, but I think it'll be okay." Galinda nodded her thanks, taking the clothing and disappearing briefly into the bathroom. When the blonde came out Elphaba's prediction proved to be correct, the pants did need to be rolled up a bit, but the shirt fit. The two looked at the bed for a moment, thinking.

"I'm going to lock the door, I'll sleep on the floor." Elphaba said as she began to walk toward the elevator to latch the doors shut.

"Elphaba, you're injured, we're both grown women, it'll be fine." Galinda spoke while slipping under the covers on the right side, away from the exit. Elphaba locked the elevator doors before going around and extinguishing the candles. She stopped next to the unoccupied side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" She sounded slightly nervous, as if expecting this to be a joke.

"For Oz sake, get in the damn bed." Elphaba chuckled very quietly and slipped under the covers next to the blonde.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"The spell."

"Y'know, if I ever see you limping or moving stiffly again I swear to Lurline that I will drag you into the nearest uninhabited room, strip you and do it again while berating you for not going to the infirmary." They both chuckled. "Goodnight Elphie." Galinda's voice was quiet, but Elphaba's voice was even quieter as she responded.

"Goodnight, my Princess." Galinda felt her stomach tingle warmly again at the term of endearment.


End file.
